


&I can't pretend (that I'm not in love with my best friend)

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Minor Other Characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia just have to pretend to date for a couple of weeks to reap 80% of the profits from the betting pool the pack has on them. All it is, is hanging out and holding hands, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	&I can't pretend (that I'm not in love with my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by [@bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/)‘s fic prompt generator which is super awesome and you should totally [check out](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts) if you’re looking for some inspiration!  
> My Prompt -  
>  **Setting** : Lacrosse Field  
>  **Genre** : undefined  
>  **Trope** : Fake/Pretend Relationship  
>  **Prompt** : Our friends/coworkers are betting on us.
> 
> ps. song title comes from lyrics of explosion by zolita!

Allison is sitting at a table in the library during lunch, catching up on the reading that she forgot to do for her AP Literature class. She needed the quiet space, away from the pack, to fully concentrate, which is why she is slightly annoyed when her best friend slides into the seat next her. Allison doesn’t say anything at first, hoping that Lydia is just joining her to do work in the library like they do sometimes, but when Lydia clears her throat, Allison knows that today is not one of those days. She doesn’t look up from her book as she asks, “What?”

“How do you feel about fake relationships?” Lydia asks casually.

Allison pauses for a moment in her reading, the question catching her off guard as she really thinks about it. She shrugs non-committedly as she returns to her reading. “I feel like they are a made up trope that only exist in cheesy rom coms and MTV shows.”

Lydia nods in agreement before pressing forward, “I feel like we should fake date.”

That comment tilts Allison’s whole world as she turns away from her book to give Lydia her full attention, “What?” 

“Stiles told me that the pack has a bet going as to when we’re going to start dating. He has this month and with less than two weeks to go, he’s getting a little anxious he’s going to lose.“

Allison’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “So…?”

“The pool is at $100 and if he wins, he’ll give me $80 which I’d split with you if you agree to fake date me.” Lydia responds matter of factly. “I think it is dumb and childish to take bets at the expense of one’s friends but if I can profit from it, I can stoop to their level.”

“What exactly would ‘fake dating’ entail?” Allison asks, her skepticism written all over her face.

Lydia’s face lights up because she knows that question means that Allison has practically said yes. Lydia reaches into her purse, pulling out a bulleted list. She points to each bullet as she explains, “Since it’d be the first woman to woman relationship either of us have publically been in, I imagine that we’ll take things very slow. It’d be our current level of interaction with added features of always sitting next to each other when it is an option, walking each other to class, and hand holding. Oh and being seen at events together - like a couple! I think we keep the charade up for two weeks before we mutually break up because we realize that we don’t have romantic feelings for eachother.”

Allison slowly nods her head as she absorbs all this information Lydia is telling her, “Okay. Okay. Hanging out. Hand holding - I can-I can do that.”

"Perfect!” Lydia replies with a beaming smiling and gentle squeeze to Allison’s forearm. “I have to go finish my lunch but after school we can have our first date at that coffee shop with the croissants you love and hash out all the little details about our relationship.”

“That… sounds good.” Allison responds, trying to keep the skepticism out of her voice as Lydia gears up to leave. Lydia waves as she walks out, leaving Allison to the peace and quiet to finish her assignment. Except now the the library is too quiet and her thoughts too loud, to concentrate on the words on the page in front of her. Images of holding hands, laughing, and kissing Lydia play over and over in her mind. She shakes her head as the bell rings, gathering her stuff to head to class. She’s not entirely sure that her and Lydia will be able to pull off their fake relationship with a pack of werewolves. Plus, she’s seen the tv shows, she knows how they all end: broken hearted. Deep down, she has a strong feeling that heart is going to be hers.

———————————————–

Contrary to Allison’s fear, the pack is not the least bit suspicious or surprised when Lydia and Allison appear at lunch the following day with their hands clasped. If the beaming smiles of approval from Scott and Kira and mutter words of ‘finally’ from Erica and Stiles mean anything, it would seem that the pack is… happy for them?

Allison even forgets for the most part that it’s all fake because after that first pseudo date, they don’t discuss it again and it’s kind of nice…  She finds that it isn’t hard to fall into the rhythm of a relationship with Lydia and finds herself enjoying the way Lydia’s hand feel so soft, warm, and sturdy in hers, how the attention from Lydia’s gentle touches and cheek kisses makes her body feel lighter, and how she automatically smiles when Lydia enters a room. It’s over a week into their arrangement, when Allison realizes that she might actually be falling for Lydia.

It freaks her out the whole rest of the day, drawing into herself to deal with the sudden life altering realization. Kira seems to be the only person to notice, the rest of the pack absorbed into the excitement of the lacrosse playoff game that night. She raises a concerned eyebrow at Allison’s quiet demeanor after school as everyone around them talks about the game later. Allison gives Kira a small smile in response, signalling that all is well before Lydia is stealing her attention away by squeezing her hand. Her voice is concerned and her eyebrows drawn forward as she asks, “You okay babe?”

Allison smiles brightens at the affectionate pet name that she not-so-secretly adores. “Absolutely. You?”

Lydia’s face relaxes as she smiles back, “Yeah, I’m excited for the game tonight- I’ll pick you up at 6pm?”

Allison nods in response, Lydia’s warm smile and gentle squeeze on her hand eases her earlier anxiety. Hanging out. Hand Holding. She can do this.

———————————————– 

The game that night is unsurprisingly a difficult one, with both teams matching each other hard earned point for point. Lydia and Allison doing the important hard work of keeping the team in high spirits with their creative cheering and overall sideline support. The entire crowd gets quiet and tense in the final thirty seconds of the game, with both sides tied, this last goal decides the game. 

Lydia has a tight grip on Allison’s hand as Stiles heads up the field with Boyd and Scott acting as human shields. First Boyd goes down, then Scott, one of the defense men is heading straight for Stiles when he grins and tosses the ball in the air right before allowing himself to be tackled down. Kira jumps up and over Stiles and the other player, grabbing the ball with her stick before swing hard for the goal as she lands. The entire crowd erupts as the ball soars into the net. The end game buzzer can barely be heard over the enthusiasm of the crowd, solidifying Beacon Hills's win.

Allison and Lydia turn to face each other at the same time and what happens next can only be explained as a reflex: Lydia grabs Allison’s face between her hands and kisses her, hard and passionately. It startles both of them for a moment before they both realize this is the first on the lips kiss they have exchanged, softening the kiss immediately. Allison pulls back first, her breathe caught in her throat and her eyes a little dazed because wow. That kiss really solidifies her feelings for Lydia. Allison swears she sees the same mystified 'wow' feeling in Lydia’s eyes when she pulls away but then Lydia is blinking it away, fast as if she just remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Stiles finally gave me the cut of the betting pool on us… Here.” Lydia says quickly as she reaches into her pocket and stuffs the money in Allison’s hand, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks.

The harsh reminder that this is all fake startles Allison out of the kiss daze as she looks down at the four twenties now in her hand with confusion, “Why do I have all $80? I thought we were gonna split it…”

Lydia shrugs, looking down at the ground as her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. “I thought you should have all of it.. since you know, I kinda forced you to be in a fake relationship with me and all of that.”

Allison furrows her brow in concentration, trying to make sense of the emotional whirlwind of the past two minutes. The kiss. That look. The embarrassment. The lack of eye contact. The money - all the money. The Lydia style apology. She smiles when it finally dawns on her: this week meant something to Lydia too. She pushes aside the day’s anxieties as she reaches for Lydia’s hand, “How do you feel about using this money for our date?  A real date. Tonight, at that sushi place that you love?”

Lydia’s head snaps up at Allison’s suggestion, her gaze critical as she listens carefully. Whatever she is looking for in Allison’s face, she must find because she gaze softens as she teasingly asks, “Why Ms. Allison Argent, are you asking me on a date as your girlfriend?”

It’s the first time Lydia has referred to them as girlfriends and it warms Allison’s heart, causing butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Her smile grows in fondness as she nods, “Yeah, as my girlfriend - my **real** girlfriend.”

Lydia’s smile is blinding, causing the butterflies in Allison’s stomach to swoop, “Then I feel positively. And I like how that sounds: your girlfriend.”

They both lean in to share their second kiss. It’s awkward at first with a clank of  teeth from their big, happy smiles, before it relaxes into something soft and full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [personal](www.melbopo.tumblr.com) tumblr if you ever wanna chat or my [graphic](www.ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com%22) one (which is practically a shrine to allison argent).
> 
> ps. this fic can also be found on [tumblr](http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/133544218455/i-cant-pretend-allydia-ficlet)!


End file.
